


Imperfect Beginnings

by carinascott



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott





	Imperfect Beginnings

Imperfect Beginnings

Two years ago, if you had asked Timothy Speedle if he’d ever date Horatio Caine, you might’ve walked away in tears, cut down to size as quickly as possible by the Trace expert and his sharp tongue.

But, here he was, two years, three months, five days, and likely a handful of hours (though he wasn’t nearly anal enough to actually know how many) later, piddling around in the kitchen of the home he shared with one Horatio Caine. 

The catalyst to the change in their relationship had been the jewelry store shooting that had nearly killed him.

It’s not like Horatio, or even Tim for that matter, had suddenly had this overwhelming realization that they were in love with each other. For the most part, immediately following the shooting, and even throughout Tim’s rehabilitation, their relationship didn’t change.

No, scratch that. Their relationship did change. They slowly went from being co-workers, just a boss and his subordinate, to being friends. They didn’t go out for drinks after work, or really change much about their interaction, but the change was there, subtle though it was.

Horatio had practically held Tim together after the shooting, the firm pressure he’d applied to the gaping wound in Tim’s chest the only thing that had kept him from bleeding out. It was pretty much a foregone conclusion that their relationship would never be the same.

Even so, the change from friends to lovers was gradual, and because of that slow progression, all the more surprising.

In fact, it wasn’t until Horatio had kissed Tim, following a team barbecue at Tim’s place (Horatio having volunteered to stay behind and help with the cleanup), that Tim first realized that he might be a little bit attracted to Horatio.

His first reaction to the kiss had been shock. Attracted to Horatio or not, the kiss had been completely unexpected. But once he got over that initial shock, he'd given as good as he got, surrendering control and taking it back in equal measure. 

And then reality came crashing in, thoughts of _‘Oh my God! I’m kissing my BOSS!’_ ruining the moment and causing Tim to pull out of the embrace and push Horatio away.

Both men had been at a loss for words, and Horatio had left soon after, leaving Tim to clean up the barbecue mess alone and try to get a handle on his rambling thoughts and riotous emotions.

Neither man mentioned what had happened for about two weeks, acting as if nothing had happened while they were at work, subtly making sure that they were never alone together when they could avoid it.

But after fourteen days of awkward silences and quick getaways whenever they did manage to be alone in the same room for more than a few minutes, Tim grew tired of the whole thing. He showed up at Horatio’s place one night, six pack of beer in hand, and pretty much invited himself in, much to Horatio’s slightly amused, but mostly panicked, chagrin.

They hashed things out that night and decided that it might be better to give dating a try, if only to get it out of their system.

That had been two years ago, and Tim was happy that they had taken that chance. 

Horatio was a complicated man, hiding his true self behind well tailored suits, dark sunglasses, and a seemingly impenetrable outer shell.

But he’d let Tim in, showed him the darkest parts of himself, trusting his lover to not turn away; and in return, he’d allowed Tim to do the same. And somehow, for all that everything was pretty much stacked against them given their vastly different personalities and outlooks on life, they’d made it.

Smiling as he pulled out the makings for a simple dinner, Tim busied himself with the routine of preparation. It wasn’t a perfect relationship, Tim was pretty sure those only existed in fairy tales and the occasional Hallmark movie (not that he every watched them, absolutely not); but it was theirs, it worked, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

END


End file.
